And then there was Two
by EgyptianStargazer
Summary: Sani Nawi, an average 14 year old girl. Who's cousin is Daisuke Nawi, also the famous Thief Dark Mousy. Join Sani as she learns about the Nawi family secret, finds something secret about herself,and helps her cousin and Dark on their adventures.
1. Default Chapter

WWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!hehe...wow I think I went alittle over board.  
Anima: You think that a first.  
Star: you know whatI mean. Anyway,hello Strgazer here! I would like to thanks Death-Cry and myfriend Kat for being my Beta's and helping out with my story. I hope you like it and enjoy.  
Anima: Thats it, even I could write more.  
Star:...I like to see you try. You don't even know how to use a computer.  
Anima: I know how to use a quill  
Star: um okay but this is on a computer Anima not a piece a parchment.  
Anima: Who cares I could still write more, anyway I'll do the Disclamer:Star does not own D.N. Angel, but i do own Sani(oc) and lovely me nn  
Star: (whispers) To bad you could besent to Azkaban.  
Anima: WHAT WAS THAT?  
Star: Nothing. On with the fanfic!  
Anima: About time.

Title: And then there was Two

Summary: Sani Nawi, an average 14 year old girl. Who's cousin is Daisuke Nawi, also the famous Thief Dark Mousy. Join Sani as shelearns about the Nawi family secret, finds something secret about herself,and helps her cousin and Dark on their adventures.

**Chapter 1**

_Breathe_, the girl thought to herself, _just breathe._

But something louder – something much more powerful – was also calling to her, **_Run..._**

It was what she felt like she had been doing for hours – just running. Everything was dark around her; the only bit of light she could make out was the glow of the grayish path underneath her. She wanted to stop - but found that she couldn't. Her legs ran on, as though they belonged to someone else.

The girl gasped, thoroughly winded, her lungs trying to catch a breath just out of reach, _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't **breathe**..._

A sudden, loud CRACK clawed through the air.

_What was that?_ Her legs might have had a mind of their own, but the rest of her was hers to control. She craned her head towards the left and saw a sliver of light – a crack in this unreality – and perhaps an escape from this nightmare.

But she wasn't allowed the chance.

The gray path smashed into a million pieces, right out from under her. Her body hung loose in the air before some alien gravity took hold, and she was falling. She tried screaming, but not a sound would leave her mouth. But even if she had screamed, would anyone have heard her?

'_This is the end,'_ she thought, closing her eyes_, 'I'm doomed!'_

Deeper and deeper, she fell into the darkness, until it had completely consumed her.

A girl lay motionless on the floor. "Hmm…" She stirred and started opening her eyes. Crystal blue could be seen looking up at the beautifully stained glass window above her and so could forest green. Her left eye is an ocean blue, while her right eye is a forest green. Her pale, almost white blond hair lay across her face. As she tilted her head, the lit colors reflected on the glass windows danced their way into her head and exploded radiance within her mind. The patterns were made of both strong metal panes and weaker glass-supporting and the wondrous.

She quickly tired of looking at the stain glass window and pushed herself off the stone floor.As she did, sheslowly took in her surrounding, and was surprised at what she found. "This…this is a Church!" Her words echoed off the walls of the church, making her clamp her hands over her mouth. Remembering that she was in a placeof worship,she took in a deep breath and let it out, andthen removed her hands and talked a little softer. "How can this be? One minute I'm in a black void and know I'm in a church. This is crazy, its…it's like I'm in a…" "**_Dream_**"

The girl turned to find the new voice, and discovered a much similar, yet taller version of herself. She, however, seemed farmore confident and sure of herself.Her hair was even a little different then the smaller girl. It was pure snow white,without a trace of blond in it. The taller girl had the same eyes as the shorter, but the color in hers were switched; the blue was on the right and the green wason her left. The girl felt very confused. "Who are you and what am I doing here?"

**_"Don't worry your little head off, sweetie. You're safe for the time being, but be more careful next time. And yes this is a dream. You're inside a church and that is how_** **_much I can tell you. As for whom I am, well let's just say you'll know very soon. Know go back to sleep."_** "But I'm not…" the girl suddenly fell limp and her other caught her. **_"Sleep well Sani."_**

* * *

"Sani wake up. Your having a bad dream again." Daisuke Niwa shook his cousin, who was thrashing about in her bed, to wake her up.Said cousin thrashed about a little more and almost hit Daisuke in the nose. 

"Sani…SANI WAKE UP!"

"HUH!" Sani Niwa joltedawakeso fast, that she knocked Daisuke to the ground.

"Wow!" There was an audibleTHUMPas something hit the hard ground.

"Huh? Sani moved her head around and looked down on the floor. "Dai, what are you doing down there?" Daisuke cradled his head in his hands and looked up.

"Oh nothing you just startled me when you woke up." Sani looked down at and fiddled with her hands. She knew what happened again. It use to onlyhappen ever other month, and later every week, but lately it had been hitting her every night.

Dream

"Ah…" Sani tried to looked back on this most recent dream and think it out, but she could barely remember what happened. Daisuke looked at his cousin worriedly and then got up off the floor to siton Sani's bed.

"Look, I'm really worried about you. You know you can tell me if you want too-"

Daisuke was cut off. "Dai, you know I trust you. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

Daisuke smiled, "So you'll tell me, then." Sani looked down.

"I wish I could tell you Daisuke, but I can't even remember my self, expected this one thing." Daisuke gave a questioning look. "Dai, I have a question?" Daisuke nodded his head. "Okay here goes."

"Have you ever had a dream about an other self?"

Daisuke was a little taken aback. 'So that is what is bothering her!' Daisuke brain went off into lala land trying to think of what to tell her. Of course being himself forgot that he was sitting in his cousin's room. As his eyes glazed over in thought, Sani stared at her red haired cousin.

**_"You will soon my dear, you will soon."_**

Sani looked around. Did she just hear that? 'I must be losing it.' "Sani…Sani" Sani shook her head and turned her attention to Daisuke.

"Yes?"

"Well I thought of much so far. I think we should ask Mom." Sani nodded.

"Thanks Dai. I love you." Daisuke smiled.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep, it is your first day at my school, you know." Sani smiled.

"I sure hope I have fun."

"Oh you will and you'll make lots of friends. Good night Sani. Sleep well." Daisuke sat up and waked out of his cousin's room to go tobed himself.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.' With that note said. Both Niwas fell to right to sleep.

* * *

**_"Wake up Sani time for school!"_**

Sani jolted up from her bed and looked around. Her hair moved all over the place, making it even messier then it was. 'What was that?' She looked around for the voice but found nothing.'I must begoning crazy!' Sani stopped contemplating on the voice and focused insteadon getting ready for school. This was going to be a big change from her last school, which had much more challenging courses then Azumano Middle School.

Sani stumbled over to her closet and took out her school outfit, taking a quick glance at it. Then she did a double take. "Of all the colors they could have pick it had to be reddish maroon color. I can't see Dai wearing this, or come to think of it any other guy, wearing this color." Sani shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom to get ready. About two minutes later she came out, ready in her new uniform. She walked in front of her body length mirror and looked at herself. "Well not to bad…but I still hate the color."

"Sani, time for breakfast!" yelled her Aunt from downstairs.

Sani quickly brushed out her hair, threw the brush on her bed and ran down the stairs for her breakfast. Sani turned the corner to see Daisuke fiddling with his letter to Risa Harada, his first crush. Sani shook her head, 'I bet he is going over that baka plan of his again.' "Good morning Sani. How are you this fine morning?" 'It's official; he is on cloud 9.'

Sani smiled back at her cousin, "I'm fine this morning. How about you dear cousin, ready for your first date?" Daisuke went red in the face.

"Um… I um…"

"Haha, your so easy to tease, Daisuke." Sani's impish smiled outranked Daisuke's scowl in reply.

"Now Sani be nice to your cousin, it is his first time giving a letter to a girl." said Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mother and Sani's aunt. She set down a glass of milk in front of her son and niece. "Say, why don't you give your cousin some advice on how to give Risa his letter." Daisuke, who was drinking his milk at the time, started chocking on it. After a couple of seconds, he finally got it under control and swallowed it.

"MOM, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Come on sweetie, it's not hard to see that letter. And anyway it says,

To: Risa Harada."

Daisuke almost fainted on the spot. 'How did she find out? Hey,as a matter of fact, how did Sani find out.' After Sani and Daisuke rushed though there breakfast in silence, they headed off to school.

'Dai sure seems to be on a roll today. Maybe things will work out for him.' Sani smiled at her cousin, who was mumbling to himself about what he was going to do. Sani shook her head and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day for both of them. "Well here I go!" Daisuke told himself. Sani sighed even more; this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"I can't believe my luck." 

"Oh come on Dai, there are plenty more were she came from."

"But Risa was different. She was the one."

Sigh. "Daisuke don't worry about it, at least you guys are still friends."

Daisuke Niwa, age 14,is a very nice young man and somewhat of a klutz; has red hair and red eyes. And he was just rejected by his first love, Risa Harada, who is really popular and had an older twin sister named Riku Harada. And now both Niwas have to clean up the art room after school.

"Are you sure that is the right key?"

"I'm positive"

Sani looked at her cousin with a sympathetically look, hoping that the card was the right one, but then again if it wasn't they would still be able to get in. Hell, why use the key when you can just pick into the look in just a few minutes?

Slide, Beep, "Error, Error."

"Aw man. Why won't it work?"

"Um, maybe because it's the science rooms card Dai."

Daisuke looked at the card more carefully and notice that it did in factsay "Science" on it. "Just my luck; well we'll have to do it your way." Sani smiled happily and pushed a button, making a door open on the lock. She pushed in some of the keys and presto, it was opened in seconds. "Welcome to the Art room, Operation Clean Up."

"Hiwatari, what are you doing here!"

Sani turned around from what she was about to do to see a tall slim, pale guy. He had gray hair and gray eyes too. He was Satoshi Hiwatari, the 'Hot' guy at school or so that is what all the girls labeled him as, excepted Sani. "I'm here for clean up duty. As the same as you two I suppose."

"Oh, okay." Satoshi walked into the room, close to were Sani was, who was up in the loft of the art room to clean the windows.

Sani looked at her reflection in the window, where she just cleaned it. She smiled; there was some reason why she loved cleaning windows. That reason was she could see the reflection of anybody in the window, and it is said you could sometimes see people for who they really are in their reflection . She was really into that kind of thing, sprits, supernatural stuff, witches, vampires and more. Sani moved onto the next window, wash it down and cleaned it.

Sani lookedat the window and jumped a little to see another reflection. It was Satoshi. "Hiwatari," she breathed out. "You surprised me; I didn't know you were there." Satoshi smiled, something he didn't really do around girls much, which was odd. "Sorry, I was just admiring the view. And please call me Satoshi." Sani twitched a little under his gaze. 'Great let's hope the genius here didn't see me break into this room.' She then moved out of his way and made her way to help her cousin with the rest of the work.

* * *

"Wow, I'm glade that's done. I thought we would never get out of there." 

Daisuke nodded his head. Ever since that morning he had been out of it. Let's just say he was in his own little world. Daisuke was head over heals for Risa. That was it, it was love at first sight. To bad Risa didn't feel the same for our little Daisuke, for she turned him down. Well, now no one couldn't say he didn't have courage, he asked a girl out and even if he did get turned down. Daisuke sighed and stopped in his tracks to look up at the sky. Sani didn't notice this and kept on walking. Daisuke looked at the sky and admired the view until his eyes landed on the school clock.

'4:30, MOM WANTS ME HOME BY 5 O'CLOCK!'

"AAAAHHHHH" A red and white blur flew past Sani.

"Uh?" Sani looked at what ran by and took notice that it was Daisuke. "Wow…can he run. Wait." It soon dawned on her what she just saw. "AH, DAISUKE WAIT FOR ME! SLOW DOWN!" With that Sani ran after her speedy cousin.

* * *

"Well, we made it home in time." 

Sani nodded in agreement. Both reached the door and Daisuke was about to open when Sani interrupted him. "Daisuke, I know…I know you had a bad day. And of all days it had to be today. And I wanted to give it to you earlier but didn't get a chance since you were hard to find. So here." Daisuke looked down and saw a small package in Sani's hands. He didn't know what to say. Sani started getting tired of waiting for him to take the gift, so she placed it in his hands. "Happy Birthday, dear cousin of mine!" Sani smiled to Daisuke, who hugged Sani.

"Thank you Sani, you're the best."

Sani cheeks turned a little pink at his reaction. "Go a head and open it." Daisuke nodded and started unwrapping the gift. He was shocked and happy the same time.

"Sani how…how did you get this? I mean these are very expensive."

"Don't worry about it. Well now that you have a cell phone, I'll give you my number so that you can call if we're not in the same area."

"Thanks Sani."

"No problem." Sani walked pasted Daisuke and headed for the door, she was about to head in when Daisuke spoke up.

"You know Sani I never thought of you as a cousin, but as the sister I never had."

His cousin stopped dead in her track. She turned around, ran to Daisuke and hugged him. "I love you Dai."

"I love you too Sani."

"Now let's go in and face your mom huh?"

"Sure." With that both Niwas walked inside the door.

Sani opened the door and walked in, "We're ho…" but she never got to finish the sentence before she started falling. "AHHHH. OOF" Sani looked up to see Daisuke, who had caught her in time before she fell into the black bottomless pit. "Thank you Dai." She said breathlessly. She looked back down and swallow hard, it was surly a long way down.

"Sani, I'm going to swing you over to the other side okay." Sani looked up at her cousin and nodded.

"One, Two, Three!"

Daisuke swung Sani and let go of her arm. Sani flew in mid air to the other side.

'Just a little closer' Sani saw the legged in front of her and latched onto in. 'This is not easy to do in a skirt.' While hiving herself up, Daisuke took this time to get his way across the gaping hole. So he decided to jump and jump he did. Without any problems whatsoever landed right next to his cousin, who by this time hand finally gotten herself up on the platform. She glared at the red head next to her. "Show off," she murmured.

The rest of the way would be hard. Both of the Niwas had to go thought a series of lasers, arrows coming out of walls, and more. When they finally got to the other door,a sign above said 'Congratulations' in blinking, flashing lights. Sani smiled, "We made it let's go in Daisuke." But Daisuke grabbed her hand before she could touch the doorknob, "Daisuke what…"

"Sani look at the knob closely. She looked at Daisuke weirdly, but did as he said. She looked at it and darn if she didn't see it. There were sparks of electric coming out of the doorknob.

"Wow, thanks Dai." Daisuke nodded and started taking his shoe off. He put it on his hand and touched the doorknob. Sparks flew everywhere for a minute, but soon it clamed down to the point were Daisuke could open the door. He opened the door and…

"MY LITTLE DAISUKE AND LITTLE SANI DID IT! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO PROUD OF BOTH OF YOU! AND YOU DID IT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY DAISUKE, EVEN BETTER! MY LITTLE BOY HAS BECOME A MAN!"

* * *

Star: Hope you liked the first Chapter. I should have the next chapter up soon. After i get all my homework done and out of the way.  
Anima: Please Review  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Emiko embraced her son, "You did everything perfect today! I'm so happy!"

"Cut it out Mom!"

Daisuke and Sani's Grandfather came into view and started the same speech Sani heard on her fourteenth birthday.

"Good going Daisuke. Today is your fourteenth birthday and your final lesson! You've done well Daisuke; we have nothing left to teach you."

But the speech fell on death door step. For Daisuke was already heading up stairs.

"HEY DAISUKE, COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED!!!"

Sani stood back and watched the whole scene unravel in front of her. Her dear cousin turned around with a pain expression on his face and mumbled

"Sorry, Grandpa", and climbed the rest of the stairs to his room. Sani walked up next to her Aunt and Grandpa to hear what they were about to say.

"Umm…Well, it looks like we have time for a few last touches."

"Yup, Daisuke is ready to inherit his birthright as a member of the Niwa Family…"

"And what is Daisuke inheriting grandpa?"

Her Aunt and Grandfather jumped sky high and turned around to see Sani looking up at them. Emiko whispered to her father, "Should we tell her? She does have a right to know."

"She does but the same thing may happen to her."

"But she is going to have to help him on his missions' father."

Sani stood there looking at the two adults as if they had two heads each, 'And that would not surprise me one bit' she thought. She sighed and then decided that it would be best just to go to the kitchen and grab a snack. So she left the two whispering adults and walked to the kitchen.

"Jeez you ask a simple question in this family and you can not get a simple answer back," Sani dropped her backpack to the ground and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a snack, snatched the remote off the counter and turned on the TV.

"This afternoon, at the Esviel Art Museum in the Azumano neighborhood of Tokyo…A message was found attached to the famous "Saint of Tears" statue. Currently, the museum is exhibiting part of its large and extremely valuable collection of modern art. Here is a look at the note that was found… Police are posting guards throughout the museum."

Daisuke turned his head at the sound of the TV, while he leaned against the door.

"Kyuu"

"Oh, Hey Wiz, sorry I couldn't take you to school today." Daisuke kneeled down to pick up a white fuzzy looking animal, which looked similar to a rabbit.

"I had something important to do, but I'm done with all that." He sat down and leaned against his bed. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the letter that was meant for Risa.

"I sure don't need this anymore." His hands started moving on their own and began ripping the letter in two. But then an image of Risa, calling him came into his mind.

"Daisuke…"

"AHH!"

Pain

'What's this pain? What's happening to me?'

Daisuke doubled over in pain, with thoughts of what Risa had said to him earlier and what he wanted to hear for so long from her. 'I feel like I'm on fire.'

Those three little words, "I love you, Daisuke."

Okay, maybe four.

'There's no more pain.' Daisuke looked out the window. "What…What happened?" He then got up and looked in the mirror.

**Meanwhile…**

At the Esviel Art Museum a crowed of cops, reporters and fans gather around the perimeters, waiting for something or someone.

"BWAHAHAHA! He'll never get near the "Saint of Tears" statue."

Inspector Saeharai laughed manically at the top of his lungs.

"What an idiot letting us know what he's up to! I'm not afraid of you, Phantom Thief Dark." The Inspector smiled and looked around him.

"The Museum is full of guards, alarms and all the exits are covered. There is no way this Thief will be able to break in."

"Inspector Saeharai"

"WHAT!?"

"The commander is here."

Inspector Saeharai turned around to see the commander, he smiled "You're just in time commander." The commander came into view, but you couldn't tell what he looked like when you first took a glance at him. He pulled a notebook out of his shirt pocket.

"The defenses...There're not good enough." The Inspector was flabbergasted. 'What does he mean the defenses are not good enough? Why that little…'

A little ways from the museum…

"HA! From here I'll get the perfect photo!" Stated Takeshi who now was up in a tree trying to get ready for Dark's arrival.

"It's the first appearance of the famous Phantom Thief Dark in forty years!" He talked into his microphone.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"MOM, MOM, MOM!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

Daisuke ran down the stairs at full speed and into the kitchen, where his mother, cousin, and grandfather where sitting. His mother looked up.

"OH!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"MOTHER, IT'S ME!"

Sani looked up from drinking her diet cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper, but she ended up spraying it all over her grandfather. She looked at her cousin; Aunt Emiko was not lying. Daisuke did look cute. '_Wait, what the heck am I saying. Daisuke is my cousin, I can't think that.'_ Daisuke hair, eyes and high had changed dramatically. His hair was short and the bangs were flying every where over his sharp eyes. To make him even darker looking, his hair and eyes were purple. '_Talk about your color change.'_ He was still wearing his school clothes, which shrunk on him since he was leaner and taller.

"Why do I look like this? I don't understand what's going on? I felt weird and then I started growing! I feel like I'm someone else…" His mother cut him off.

"It's all part of your destiny."

Daisuke and Sani gave each other a questioning look.

"Your destiny?" questioned Sani. Her cousin shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyuu"

Sani looked up on Daisuke shoulder and saw Wiz. She shuddered, '_I will never get use to that creepy, yet cute thing.'_

"Aunt Emiko, what do you by his destiny?"

Emiko looked at her niece and smiled, "It's not just Daisuke…I mean Darks destiny, it's also your destiny Sani."

"So, if its Daisuke destiny to turn into…" Sani looked at Daisuke's new form and pointed at him "well _that_. Then that means I can do that too?"

Emiko looked at her niece then sighed.

"What?" asked Daisuke and Sani at the same time.

"Well, we are not sure if you will or not Sani, but there is a chance" stated Grandpa.

Sani nodded her head.

"Anyway, what's the story with Daisuke here? Why do you look so dark and mysterious?"

"Well, you've heard about the stories of the legendary Phantom Thief Dark, whose real identity is unknown, right?"

Both Sani and Daisuke nodded their heads.

"Well, now it turns out that Daisuke here has inherited that identity…oops I'm sorry I mean Dark."

"Dark…what kind of name is that? Who names their kid Dark?" Emiko glared at Sani then sighed.

"For four hundred years, the Niwa's have been a family of Art Thieves. They're the best in the World and they begin when they reach 14 years of age." Daisuke and Sani eyes widen.

"Four hundred years!" They both screamed.

Emiko smiled, "It is the destiny of the Niwa family! And your Grandfather was Dark too." Sani raised an eyebrow.

"Wow-wow, wait a minute."

Everyone turned to her.

"Let me get this straight…Daisuke…is Dark. I get that much, but Grand…pa…" Sani stopped in mid-sentence when something clicked in her head. 'If what Aunt Emiko is saying is true then that means…'

"Aunt Emiko…"

"Yes dear?"

"You said Grandpa was Dark…right?"

Emiko nodded her head.

"But then how come it's been forty years since Dark showed up?"

"Well yes, but it is only the males who can turn into Dark." Sani now looked very confused.

"Then how the heck is this destiny also mine?"

"You get to help out Dark."

"What…why?"

Sani did not really what to become a thief at an early age. Actually, she did not want to be one at all. All she wanted to do was draw and go to college in the states.

"There is a story in our family blood line that Dark has had help in past generations for someone in the family. They never really said if it was a man or a woman, but it was someone who knew Dark very well and was very close to him. As thought they were brother and sister."

Daisuke finally snapped.

"What your saying is… Dark… is me? NO WAY, I am no 'Great Phantom Thief!' Change me back!"

Emiko signed, "Daisuke…I've already left the warning note for the Police."

Dai and Sani starred gogglie eyed at Emiko.

"So, tonight at eleven o'clock you're going to steal the famous "Saint of Tears" sacred maiden statue! And all of them will be waiting for you."

"No way…I can't do it."

Sani nodded her head agreeing with her younger cousin.

"But, you and Sani are the only ones that can."

Grandpa sipped on his tea.

"But…"

"You've been trained to do this all of your lives, Daisuke, Sani. There is a Key to changing back and that is the Sacred Maiden."

Daisuke smiled.

"So If Sani and I go steal it, I'll turn back into a kid!"

Their Grandfather looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Emiko.

"Yup, that's right!"

"Yep, take Wiz with you Daisuke and Sani you are going along with him."

Sani sighed, "No matter what I do, I'll end up going with him. Won't I?"

Both adults nodded.

"Okay, I'll go, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Sani why don't you come with me, while your Grandfather tells Daisuke how Wiz is going to help."

Sani followed her Aunt to her room.

* * *

Star: Okay its been ages since I last updated. So that was the 2nd chapter...Cliff hanger I plan this summer to get more chapters out and I already started the 3rd chapter so that is a good sign. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I may change the rating later too...just as a warning to everyone. 


End file.
